Distance
by TMC-Yuki
Summary: The story of love and loss. Between two people, love is found, confessions are made but fear gets in the way to stop it all from happening. So, how will it end for the two enduring people? HikaruxOC, rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Woo! A story! Inspired by Christina Perri's Distance featuring Jason Mraz! **

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Distance by Christina Perri or OHSHC - which if I did, everyone would end up with somebody! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_The sun is filling up the room and I can hear you dreaming _

_Do you feel the way I do, right now? _

_I wish we would just give up _

_'Cause the best part is falling, call it anything but love_

The sun shines through the big windows, lighting up the whole room and bathing everyone inside the room with a healthy glow. Kiyomi stood, not so far away from her really good friend for 3 years and she watched him do the things he did really well in; like designing, drawing and discussing his ideas with his brother. She sat in one of the chairs in the library and occasionally glanced at him. His eyes shone bright and it danced mischievously as he got close to finishing the project set for everyone who was in the arts and media section. He was in the arts section, of course. As he dreamed to be a graphics designer, she dreamed of only getting close to him and finally being out of the friend zone. She's had a strong admiration for him since the first week they met in the first year. She remembered the moment clearly, the way her heartbeat increased when she realised she liked the way his hair was parted, the way his eyes lit up when he pulled a prank with his brother, the way he treated the people he really loved...

_And I will make sure to keep my distance _

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening _

_And how long can we keep this up, up, up?_

She looked longingly at him but she knew the limits. She knew when to step over the line but something she doesn't know is how to keep herself happy. She confessed not too long ago, at night under the stars when he took her out as _friends_. She thought that was the moment when they could finally shatter the invisible glass that kept them apart for so long. When she had said those three life changing words, the smile on his face disappeared and he could only reply with a "I'm sorry. I'm still not over her" Her heart sank. Upon hearing the words of rejection, she nodded in understanding and forced a smile on her face to show him that it didn't matter that much, to show that she would stay strong and wait for him. Wait for him to move on from his first love. Wait for him to finally acknowledge her as more than a friend. So, to keep her feelings in check, she whispers to him, as his back was to hers or if he was in her sight but not in hearing distance "_I love you_". Each time she does it, her heart beats fast, heat rises to her cheeks and she has a habit of looking form left to right, making sure that no one had heard her. She waited for the day the symptoms would stop. However, at the same time, she wished that he would just give up hope for _her_ and reciprocate her feelings.

_Please don't stand so close to me, I'm having trouble breathing _

_I'm afraid of what you'll see, right now _

_I'll give you everything I am _

_All my broken heartbeats until I know you'll understand_

He came bounding over to her, his ever-present smile showing as he exclaimed "Kiyomi! I've finally finished the design! All I need to do now is put it on the computer!"

"Congratulations Hikaru!" She said a real smile on her face. But when he comprehended what he said, he groaned hating the fact that it has to be on the computer or else the strict teacher wouldn't mark it. Frustrated, he leaned close to Kiyomi's face, a frown on his handsome face as he said "Do you know how hard it's gonna be to put _this _on the computer?! I'll be dead by the time I finish! I swear that old man is just trying to waste my time."

He stood so close to Kiyomi that their chests could have been touching. Her breath hitched noticing their proximity and a blush slyly crept its way up her cheeks. She coughed and pushed him away from her but his obliviousness was something bigger than Tamaki's which said a lot about his character. When he stayed close to her, unmoving, she turned her head and every now and then, her eyes flickered to look at Hikaru but then back to the floor. Finally, Hikaru pulled away, his head tilting to the side like a confused puppy. She could only smile as she hoped the he would one day even as she hopes, she still kept her distance and her broken heart.

_And I keep waiting_  
_For you to take me_  
_You keep waiting_  
_To save what we have_

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_

A few weeks later, Kiyomi watched in pain as Hikaru talked to Haruhi. He had done really well on the project and got one of the best in his class. She wanted him to tell her all about it. She was the one who wanted to see his proud smile up-close and be the one who congratulated him on his A plus. She was envious of Haruhi because she had really become to look like a beautiful woman in the last few years. Kiyomi was also jealous, scared that she might take something precious from her. But the way he smiled Haruhi... she knew it would never be her because she knows... she knows how hard it is to let go of somebody who means so much to you.

"I'm nearly over it. Please, Kiyomi, give me a little bit more time" Those were the words he said to her in the morning a few days back. She felt the hope rose in her chest, more so than before, and she accepted it easily. But as the days passed, she hated the little change in their relationship. He still treated her as a friend.

But she saw it. The little changes that occurred in the moments they were alone or in the same room. The way he looked at her was different. It made her feel as if she was worth something, like she would be something that he would be able to gamble on and win. The way he smiled at her was gentler than before and the way he acted was different too. It was all for the better, she knew, that he tried his best to move on. She also knew that he was doing something that she probably wasn't even capable of. But something was in the way. There was a rock or a boulder blocking anymore progress between the two. Because his movements were hesitant.

"Kiyomi, I love you. I really do. But I'm scared" That wasn't her first confession. Actually, that was probably the millionth confession she's ever had but it was the first confession she's had from somebody who she loved _back_. She was both happy and sad at that moment. Happy that he loved her back. But sad because she knew what he meant by being scared. He was scared of the pain that would come if something happened. Something like a break up or an affair. Something as strong and as hard as a tornado passing through the quiet and gentle village and leaving in its path the wrecked houses and the chaos that was caused.

_Make sure to keep my distance_  
_Say, "I love you," when you're not listening_

She didn't want to understand but she did. She also refused to want it but she did. Her heart and mind clashed with each other. Creating a fire of confusion in her core. But she took the better path. She kept her distance and the burning desire in her words as she still whispers into thin air "_I love you_"

_How long 'til we call this love, love, love?_

She still saw his heart warming smile, his twinkling eyes and she could still ruffle his dyed black hair. For the past 8 years she endured the pain he inflicted on her, whether it be on purpose or not but she was glad she endured it all. She was also glad that she wasn't the only one who tolerated the pain because he did too. He endured it all and he understood how she felt. She couldn't be any happier as she walked down the aisle in her breathtaking white gown, towards the smiling man who shared the same pain she went through. They finally had the moment, where they could finally say 'I love you' to each other and this time the other would reply, without hesitation, "I love you _too_".

* * *

**And bam! The story is done! Hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry but it's done with an OC and now that I think about it, I think the song Love Story by Taylor Swift would be better :L But anyway, R&R? :D **


End file.
